end_of_darkness_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Water Style
Water is one of the Five Basic Elements present in the nature, which allows the user to perform 'water style' hydro-kinetic a technique that allows the user to to freely control the water element from the nature outside or generate water by cosmic energy from inside (Yin release). The mental state necessary for the Water Element is "mental calmness" and "inner peace",making it the only element which deals with mind rather than the physical body.A mentally unstable person would find it much difficult to control the water element,the most clear example is zed himself. Being controlled by mental energy, water can be controlled freely according to one"s will making the user able to change the form of water into different shapes. Typically skilled user of water style are able to change the state of water they control making them able to perform techniques like Ice release and Steam release and moisture attack.The water style techniques are seemingly more common to Water country Samurais.The element can be used for offensive and defensive uses.Water style techniques become more stronger near water bodies and cold climates. legends and methods of using Legends During the Era of continuous war between the humanity,It's power was first discovered by '''Yin '''who mastered spiritual energy(Cosmic energy) and later on became the master of all the five elements.Eventually the power of the water style was inherited by her son-'Water Prince' who later established the water country. Being the descendants of Water Prince,most samurais of the Water country are basically skilled with '''Water style. '''Like all other elements water style was also learnt from the nature although the calmness of mind is also necessary. According to the legend prince water had learnt all his water style moves in a cave situated in the water country. since then it has been a ritual of the water style user samurais to complete their training in the cave. Methods of using As stated by Hayate water style is rather difficult to master than other elements because water continuously changes it's shape and state from time to time.Especially for those who do not posses the genetic ability to use this technique,find it very difficult to perform it.So only a mentally stable person can perform this technique with relative ease. The water style is broadly divided into two categories - CATEGORY 1 (exterior type)- As it's name suggests,this technique deals with the preexisting water in the nature,hence the users gains control over the vast source of water present around him but is vulnerable if the source is less. While using it,the user concentrates cosmic energy in his palms and discharges it into the nearby water resource. when the water is charged with sufficient amount of cosmic energy,the user gains control over it and can use it according to his or her will.The exterior type technique is rarely used and has a very few users. CATEGORY 2 (interior type)- This technique is just the opposite of the first one.Instead of controlling the preexisting water, it coverts the cosmic energy in the body into water or liquefies any organ of the body. it is generally used as an offence mechanism but is sometimes used for defense purposes. Since the cosmic energy is converted into water ,the technique requires a great deal of energy and skill.Despite of that this technique is most commonly used by water style users.